kibashardcasterfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
Summary Noah is the second main character to the series. He is the only character provided with a last name, which is given through a flashback of him and Zed. He mentions his mother allowing Zed to stay over several times, however she isn't mentioned much. Perspective commonly switches between him and Zed throughout the series. Due to how many times his personality changes, Noah is considered the dynamic character. He is Zed's foil counterpart and a key character. Appearance Noah is a considerably tall boy of about 16-17 years (at the end of the series, he is 19.). Throughout the series, his hair is dark in colour, with deep red eyes and a pale complection. Noah is shown to wear glasses, but he discards them temporarily in the end of the series. His hair, though, changes in length after the several-month time skip from episode 39 to episode 45. In the beginning, he is seen wearing a white school uniform with dark pants and gloves (to hide his Shardcaster birthmark). When Noah becomes a Neotopian knight, he is seen wearing a rather decorative white-and-blue outfit, complete with a new weapon that acts as a sword and a whip. In the final arc of the series, Noah's figure becomes much healthier in appearance and his hair is shaggy and at shoulder length. In place of his glasses, he hides a good part of his face with a half-mask. The outfit that Noah now sports is rather hero-like; the vest over his red and black body suit has fasteners with a sort of cloak draped across his shoulders. Abilities Noah's spirit, Sachira, is the spirit of Dark in the Elemental Cycle that the Key Spirits are based off from. This spirit allows Noah to cast out pillars and dragon-like spews of darkly coloured fire. The weapon that Noah is most fond of is a red saber that can switch to being a whip it the butt of the sword is struck. History Noah is shown in the first episode as Zed's childhood friend. Throughout his life and in the series, he fights through a crippling nerve disease that disallows him much movement. During an emergency check-up with his doctor, he is told that not living his life in a hospital bed will result in a life expectancy nowhere past 30. However, Noah seems to have a strong sense of freedom, like Zed, and refuses to be admited. He is said to be his highschool's Student Council President and is well-regarded by the teachers and included in important matters. He seems to be popular amoung the entire student body, but there's also the stigma og him being Zed's long-standing childhood friend. In the first episode, it is shared that he and Zed have known eachother for a while, as Zed seemed to somewhat know about his illness. Noah is included in the School Commitee's desicion on how to deal with Zed and his delinquent attitude. When everyone else suggests Zed's expulsion and/or arrest, Noah is the only member to refuse, claiming that Zed coud be reasoned with. However, when Noah reaches Zed at their 'old chidhood spot', Zed refuses to return to school and be, "tied down and having to grin and bear it". Noah seems to accept this, and drops the subject by giving Zed an odd, feathered medallion for his birthday, which only Noah seems to remember. Towards the end of the first episode, Noah (once again) helps Zed out of a bad situation, though it results in a fit related to his nerve disease. When Noah is in an ambulance, he hijacks it and crashes. When blacked out by the crash, a blue, dimensional portal sweeps up Noah and takes him to a different world in a country called Neotopia.